


It Takes A Village

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: Belle and Rumple are reunited, have saved Gideon, and are working on breaking his curse.  But when True Love's Kiss doesn't work, they try something else.  What will the results be for everyone, especially a certain pirate?





	It Takes A Village

Apparently, True Love's Kiss wasn't the only way to break a curse. And apparently now that he'd taken on the curse of every Dark One who ever was, it would no longer work for Rumple. He and Belle had tried. Now that he had her and Gideon, and the Black Fairy was defeated, he honestly wanted to be free of it with everything in him. But he'd taken on the curse of every Dark One in history, and Belle's love wasn't what was needed to break their curses. Luckily, there was one more thing they could try.

“Ok everyone,” Belle announced. “I asked you all here today because as you know, Rumple and I have been trying to break his curse, but all the curses together are too much for True Love's Kiss.”

“Or it could be that the Crocodile just isn't capable of love,” Hook put in. Belle and Gideon glared at him, but Belle continued. 

“So, since all taking a share in one curse broke it, we were thinking we could do the same. The potion is ready. Will anyone willingly take a share?”

“Count me out!” The pirate took a step back. “No way am I doing anything to help him. Besides, I've been a Dark One, and it didn't end well.”

Zelena eagerly took a step forward.

“No,” Rumple told her immediately. “If this goes wrong, there's a chance you could get a share of my power and you know it. Not taking that risk, Dearie.”

She pouted, and Belle took the first sip before Rumple could stop her.

“We're in this together,” she told him, taking his hand. Gideon took the next sip, and then Henry volunteered. Under Henry's influence, almost everyone in town took a share in the curse. Only- Rumple did feel slightly different, but not as much as he expected. He felt like when he'd first taken on the curse. It was less that what had been, no doubt of that, but not gone. Everyone looked at each other, feeling strange. Their skin glowed a greenish gold for a second before turning back to normal. 

The potion could divide a curse, but this wasn't one curse. True it had been one curse passed down through Dark Ones, but Rumple had taken all those curses on at once when he became the Dark One again. Now, instead of being broken, it was just re- divided. They could feel the curse, and they had a share of the memories of every Dark One who'd ever been, including Rumple. They all turned and glared at Hook and Zelena.

“Oh no! No no no!” Hook started to back away as he realized what happened. Zelena was slower to realize, envious of the power everyone now had. Five hundred giant fireballs hit her at once. Then everyone turned to look at Hook and he gulped. 

“Look I didn't do anything to the rest of you! Ok David I did kill your father but come on I'm a pirate and that was so long ago! Swan? Don't look at me like that! Swan!”

His life had just turned into hell.


End file.
